Like We Used To
by seaweedbrain1808
Summary: One-shot. Luke. Broke Up. A Rocket To The Moon - Like We Used To.
1. Author Note!

**(A/N: Second One-Shot. R&R! And checkout my A team fanfiction! I'm kinda stuck and want to rebuild the plot but not sure how)**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Percy Jackson. Uncle Rick does. I'm sure I'll mess things if I was the writer. And I don't own "Like we used to". The song is amazing! It belongs to Rocket To The Moon**

**Enjoy!**


	2. Like We Used To

I randomly awake from my dream. The first thing I see is her face. I calmed down. I remember how she could be here, in my bedroom. Same reason, as always. I stare at her face, wishing the time could stop. I want to enjoy and cherish every feature in her face. Her soft snore. Her half-spiky hair. Her warm breath. How her mouth half open. How her chest goes up and down. Hesitantly, I stroke my hand against her unspiky hair. "What you think you're doing Luke?" a half smirk formed in her lips. "Sleep," she said.

"Aww, come on. I'm your boyfriend anyway. And just because you're a girl, doesn't mean you can't-" I'd never finish that line. Because she kiss to stop me. Dammit! she always know how to stop me.

"Sleep." she, command me. Heck.

"Sweet dreams, Grace," I said.

"Hn. Whatever, love you," she smiled.

"Love you too." I said. I stare at her. Funny how she could afraid sleeping on her own bed. Even I always know the reason she came to sleep here is just because. I just act like I believe her.

After a moment of silent. Hesitantly, "You don't sleep, do you?" I ask her.

"Whaddayathink?" She asked me back. She buried her head to my chest. A shiver come down from my spine. I stroked her hair. She didn't protest. "sing me a lullaby," she asked me at all of sudden.

"hm." I sing a lullaby my mom used to sang me when I was a kid

Our toes met each other. Our upper body covered with blanket, but not our feet. After a long time, I can hear her soft snore again. I closed my eyes and hug her tight.

_I can feel her breath  
As she's sleeping next to me  
Sharing pillows and cold feet  
She can feel my heart  
Fell asleep to its beat  
Under blankets and warm sheets_

"Man, I can't move on at all." I sighed. Percy pat my back.

"It take some times for you to forget," he said. Good for him. He and Annabeth still fine. Even they always fight.

_If only I could be in that bed again  
If only it were me instead of him_

"Fuck that emo guy. Who the hell he think he is?"

"Son of Hades?" Percy said bitterly. Try to form a smile.

'That emo guy. He think he can make you fall for him?!' My heart screamed in outrage.

'Well, she is falling for him now.' My brain stated.

'The bright side is, he can never do the things that I used to when I'm with you.' my heart smirks.

_Does he watch your favorite movies?  
Does he hold you when you cry?  
Does he let you tell him all your favorite parts  
When you've seen it a million times?  
Does he sing to all your music  
While you dance to Purple Rain?  
Does he do all these things  
Like I used to?_

It's been fourteen months and seven day. I'd never forget that day. I know how we felt about that. The day when the war begin. The day when you broke me up. The day when you tear me into pieces. The day when you leave the mess we made. The day that, since then, I'd never believe that there is actually rainbow after hurricane. __

Fourteen months and seven days ago  
Oh, I know you know  
How we felt about that night  
Just your skin against the window  
Oh we took it slow  
And we both know  
It should have been me inside that car  
It should have been me instead of him in the dark

Does he watch your favorite movies?  
Does he hold you when you cry?  
Does he let you tell him all your favorite parts  
When you've seen it a million times?  
Does he sing to all your music  
While you dance to Purple Rain?  
Does he do all these things  
Like I used to?

But he'll never be like I used to. He'll never be me. He'll never be as worthy as me. I've watched all your favorite movies. I always held you when you cry. You always soaked my shirt when you're down though. And I let you tell me your favorite part even when you've seen it a million times. Even, it always made me distracted, but I still let you. And I sang to ALL (noted it) your favorite song. While you dance on Purple Rain. See? Does he do all these things? I told you he'll never be able as worthy as me.

_I know, Love  
(I'm a sucker for that feeling)  
Happens all the time, Love  
(I always end up feeling cheated)  
You're on my mind, Love  
(Oh darling, led her where that leaded)  
It happens all the time, Love, yeah_

All of our memories flashed to my mind. When I first met you. The day we watch the Green Day concert together, just both of us. The day I confessed you. The day when we become an item. Our first date. I can't see how we could called it a date though. You just came to me wearing your usual outfits and we just take a walk on the city park. We don't even holding hands like couples do. But we both knew, we experienced lovestruck that day. The day when I took a bold move. The day I steal your first kiss (I don't brush my teeth for a week after that day). The day you said you want to sleep in my dorm because you're afraid. I know you're not afraid of anything except height. I knew it was only just because. I remember how I can't stop smiling.

_Will he love you like I loved you?  
Will he tell you every day?  
Will he make you make you feel like you're invincible  
With every word he'll say?  
Can you promise me if this was right,  
Don't throw this all away?  
Can you do all these things?  
Will you do all these things  
Like we used to?_

"Hey," I greet her.

"Hey," Her voice, even on the phone. Can bring peace to my heart.

"How've you been?"

"Fine,"

"So, umm."

"Yeah?"

"Pleasedon'tforgethowweusedto." I stated it so quick.

I can hear she chuckled in another side. "Of course not, however, you were my first."

_Oh, like we used to..._


End file.
